


Gift of Silence (podfic)

by Wynkat



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: 4x100 words, Community: bbtp_challenge, Glam 100 Drabble Challenge, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tour is overloading Tommy's senses, Adam helps make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of Silence (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gift of Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/288257) by [aislinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislinn/pseuds/aislinn). 



> This was supposed to be a drabble for Prompt #11: Quiet, at the Glam 100 Community, but didn't make it in time. Many thanks to leela_cat for her skillful beta work.

Gift of Silence  
by Aislinn  
Time: 2:58  
[Gift of Silence](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fwuw3n0w996bpug/Gift_of_Silence.mp3)


End file.
